1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a lamp having a reflector with high heat dissipation rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The luminous efficiency of light emitting diodes (LED) makes largely progress due to improvement of material and technology. Because the luminance of LED is comparable to conventional illuminating devices and LEDs has light weight and long service life, the conventional bulbs are replaced by LEDs.
LEDs are broadly applied to various lamps such as commercial lamps or household lamps. The high power LEDs with high luminance are the first choice of light emitting elements for various lamps. However, the high power LEDs generate high heat which may reduce the service life and performance. Thus, heat dissipation solution become important for lamps using high power LEDs.
Conventional heat dissipation technology for lamps utilizes heat dissipation structure disposed around LEDs to prevent heat from affecting lamps. The heat dissipation structure conducts heat out of the lamps rapidly by means of its highly thermal conductive material. However for wall mounting type lamps or hanging lamps, the design of the heat dissipation structure is limited for the lamp structure and may have a poor heat dissipation effect.